


The Witch Who Jumped

by PirateQueen20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Ravenclaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateQueen20/pseuds/PirateQueen20
Summary: A short story about a former student returning to Hogwarts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the teenagers wondering why they should hang on.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+teenagers+wondering+why+they+should+hang+on.).



I remember once a young witch who jumped from the Ravenclaw tower. She’d do it every day. With a broom stick between her legs…  
And I’m sure if they put bars over those windows she would have found a way to squeeze through like a cat. Then she’d free fall relying on that splinter she called Hope to save her. I know that witch would.  
She was talented in flight, but she was not on the Quiditch team. I sense she went on her nightly evening flights because it’s like the way muggles go for drives. She’d come back serine but misery shown deep in her dull eyes.  
I’m sure there were some days she would have liked to jump without her broom. But she never did. She always leapt out of the window with Hope.  
Today she came back to the school. I think she’s as close to a grown woman as someone her age can get. I hadn’t seen her in years. She didn’t speak to anyone. Just snuck in and crammed a first edition copy of her novel into the already stuffed bookshelf in the commons area. Signed of course.  
She couldn’t help herself. She didn’t see me watching her from around the corner but I did anyways. I watched her bite her lip and glance around. She opened the small clutch at her side and pulled out Hope. She went to the window and jumped. I doubt we’ll ever see that shy witch again. But at least we know Hope is and was always there to save her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just my story...


End file.
